noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Unnamed Characters/The Gallery - Unnamed
This page is for all the unnamed characters in the Manhwa that play some kind of role in the story. Most will feature repeatedly, whereas some will only feature once or twice. Below are all the unnamed characters and how they serve to further the plot. 'Volume 1' Humans At the beginning of the series Rai encounters many unnamed characters, mostly students as he enrolls at Ye Ran High School. On his way to school, he attracts the attention of numerous passers-by who can't help but stand and admire his elegance. 002_3_Schoolgirls Catch A Glimpse Of Rai.png|Schoolgirls. 002_4b_Wondering About Rai.png|Passers-by. 002_7_Rai Waits To Cross The Street.png|Passers-by. 002_8_Rai Confused By Traffic Lights.png|Passers-by. 003_8_Shinwoo Tells The Other Students To Stop Laughing At Him.png|Ye Ran Students. 003_9_The Other Students Start Laughing At Shinwoo.png|Ye Ran Students. 003_13a_The Students Complain About The Punishment.png|Ye Ran Students. 003_18_The Students Look At Shinwoo Pleadingly.png|Ye Ran Students. 003_19a_Shinwoo Notices Yuna.png|Ye Ran Students. Werewolves Nobles Miscellaneous 'Volume 2' Humans Werewolves Nobles Miscellaneous 'Volume 3' Humans Werewolves Nobles Miscellaneous 'Volume 4' Humans Werewolves Nobles Miscellaneous 'Volume 5' Humans Werewolves Nobles Miscellaneous 'Volume 6' Humans Werewolves Nobles Miscellaneous 'Volume 7' Humans Werewolves Nobles Miscellaneous 'Volume 8' Humans After Crombel leaks the existence of Nobles and Werewolves to the wider human population, humans around the world, including the media talk about the topic. They attribute the past misdeeds of humans to the Nobles and Werewolves as well. On a news programme, two presenters and a guest doctor are debating the existence of these beings and whether they're responsible for the atrocities in the past. The male newsreader is skeptical, whereas his female co-presenter and the guest doctor believe these beings to be malevolent. 522_3a_The Guest Doctor Furthers Crombel's Agenda.png|The guest doctor furthers, Crombel's agenda. 522_3b_The Male Newsreader Is Skeptical.png|The male presenter is skeptical. 522_4_The Female Newsreader Agrees With The Doctor.png|The female presenter agrees with the guest doctor and adds fuel to the fire. 522_5_The Male Newsreader Remains Skeptical.png 522_9_A Union Scientist Watches The News.png|An unnamed Union scientist. 540_29a_The Humans Reject The Other Races.png|The humans reject other races. 540_32_Mob Mentality Rules.png|Mob mentality rules. 541_24_Crombel Hijacks The Media.png|Crombel hijacks the media. 541_25a_The Humans Think Crombel Is Lying.png|The humans think Crombel is lying. 541_26_Humans Think Crombel Is Mad.png|Humans think Crombel is mad. 541_27_No-one Believes Crombel.png|No-one believes Crombel. 541_31_The Noblesse Beach Filler Episode.png|The Noblesse beach filler episode. 541_32_The Humans Think Crombel Is Insane.png|The humans think Crombel is insane. 541_40a_Crombel Tells The Humans He Isn't Lying.png|Crombel tells the humans he isn't lying. 541_40b_Crombel Tells Everyone They Don't Have Much Time Left.png|Crombel tells everyone they don't have much time left. 541_41_Humans Wonder If Crombel Is Telling The Truth.png|Humans wonder if Crombel is telling the truth. Werewolves During the invasion of the werewolves territory by 1st Elder, 3rd Elder and The Royal Guard many unnamed werewolves are killed. Most were part of security teams sent to investigate the disturbances. Mirai manages to find and rescue one survivor, however, most weren't as lucky. 487_36_Mirai Finds A Survivor.png|Mirai finds a survivor. 487_39_Mirai Talks To The Survivor.png|Mirai talks to the survivor. 487_40_The Survivor Doesn't Know Who The Invaders Were.png|The survivor doesn't know who the invaders were. 487_43_Mirai Takes The Survivor To Hospital.png|Mirai takes the survivor to hospital. 489_23_The Sole Survivor Is Unconscious.png|The sole survivor is unconscious. 489_61_Intruder Alert.png|Intruder alert. 489_62_The Werewolf Security Team Question 1st Elder.png|The werewolf security team question 1st Elder. 490_15_Dead Werewolves.png|Dead werewolves. 490_22_The Werewolves Are Slaughtered.png|The werewolves are slaughtered. 490_23_3rd Elder Leaves A Trail Of Devastation.png|3rd Elder leaves a trail of devastation. 490_51_The Security Team Arrive.png|The security team arrive. 490_54_The Werewolves Interrupt.png|The werewolves interrupt. 490_56_3rd Elder Kills The Werewolves.png|3rd Elder kills the werewolves. Nobles Modified Humans 526_61_The Guards At One Of Crombel's Possible Hideouts.png|The guards at one of Crombel's possible hideouts. Miscellaneous 510_46_The_Owl.png|This owl appears in chapter 510, when Garda and Rai go for a walk. Category:Gallery Category:Characters